Bella's Twilight
by Karinne
Summary: The roles are switched ! Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human, R&R please ;- Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes : I know there are lots of stories like this but I wanted to try this too. I began writing this in class (I was done with my exam and I was bored lol), tell me what you think. R & R please ^^**

**Karine**

**Bella's Twilight**

_Chapter 1 : First Sight_

I was about to pick up my hairbrush when Alice suddenly appeared behind me, her thin figure reflecting in the long mirror of my room. She took my brush and said, toying with it :

"Bella, do you really think I'm going to let you simply brush your hair ?"

I pretended to think for two seconds : "Mmm… Yes !"

And I took my brush back.

"No way, just sit down and let me make you even more beautiful."

I sighed and obeyed, I wouldn't want my sister to be upset.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

After three minutes, she told me she was done. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"You turned me into a doll or what ??"

I had pink blush on my cheekbones and dark green eyelid powder on my eyes. My lips were natural. I turned to her : "You realize it's going to fade by the end of the day ?" She nodded joyfully.

But my hair was beautiful, long curls and I had a little blue barrette on the top of my head. I kissed Alice on the cheek, took my bag and my keys and then we went downstairs.

****

Hardly arrived at school, I could already hear the excitement among the girls and I could also feel the jealousy overwhelming the boys. Everyone was babbling about the new boy : Edward Masen, coming from Phoenix apparently. I laughed as I passed by a girl who was hyperventilating, she had a class with him.

I had my first classes with Alice and then, I'll have Biology II after lunch ; I thought I was going to "die" of boredom until Alice told me, in her mind : _Check this out_

I looked at her and shook my head. _That's bad to do this Alice_

She had just shown me Jessica Stanley trying to seduce Edward Masen, she was using this smile that Mike usually had when trying to seduce her.

"_Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Edward Masen, right ?"_

The boy looked a little confused and replied : _"Yes."_

Jessica had carried on asking him about Phoenix and how life was over there, he had replied indifferently to her questions and focused back on the teacher. Alice was giggling.

"That's mean," I said with narrowed eyes. "And so is Jessica."

"What do you mean ?" Alice asked me, frowning.

"Do you honestly think Jessica cares about him ? She only sees a hot guy." I shook my head.

Alice shrugged. "There aren't so many distractions for kids here."

Then, the bell rang, we packed up our things quickly and were the first to walk out the door : we went to our second class.

"Have you seen his hair ?? It drives me crazy when he ran his fingers through it !" A girl said to another one. She was talking about the new student of course. **A's N : Inspired by me and so many other girls ha ha**

I smiled at the excitement around me, it seemed so unreal that only one person could provoke something like this. We finally arrived in our class, Alice and I sat at our table. There was a special link between she and I, we've been so much more than sisters but also best friends. She was like the sister I didn't have, I was a unique child, my parents had divorced when I was very young and then the flu had killed them, and almost me too but Carlisle had saved me.

The hour passed quietly. Sometimes, Alice was smiling to herself ; certainly having fun seeing what Jessica will do next. I carried on looking through the window and observing the evolution of nature, that was great to have vampire eyes.

We went to lunch, Alice and I were looking with disgust at human food and sometimes making fun of its aspect too. Then we sat at our usual table with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. She was admiring herself in the reflection of the window, I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you," she said then, glaring at me.

I stuck out my tongue at her and took my fork in my hand, faking to be about to eat. I knew Jessica Stanley was looking at me so I turned my head to meet her gaze, I'd been wrong : she was glaring at me. She stopped as soon as I caught her and I frowned. Why was she glaring at me this way ? Usually, she never looked at me. She, Mike, Eric, Angela and the new one, Edward, sat at their usual table, across the cafeteria. After a few moments, Jessica was glaring at me again, I frowned.

"What's wrong ?" Emmett asked.

"Jessica's glaring at me, and that's annoying not to know why," I replied.

"I know why," Alice said, laughing.

"Why ?" I urged.

"Check out who's looking at you too at their table," she smiled.

I turned my head and met beautiful green eyes, he blinked and looked away as our gazes met. Edward. I turned to Alice.

"Don't tell me she's jealous of me ?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. "I think so, she was going to talk to him but he's just decided to ask about us."

I turned my head to their table again and he was looking at me. Mike was also glaring at Edward. Of course. He was jealous of him. What a vicious circle. That was ridiculous how Mike seemed to daydream about me and the way he acted whenever I tried to talk to him. Like the others, he dreaded us. Because he knew somehow that there was something different about us.

Edward blushed and looked down each time our eyes met. The inviting color was mouth-watering, that reminded me of hunting. I had to go hunting tonight. With Jasper. I knocked his leg.

"Hunting tonight ?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. Poor Jasper, he was completely thirsty. And so was I. But I could resist more easily than him. Several minutes later, I got up and got out of the cafeteria. And walked to Biology II.

I sat at my empty table and prepared my books. That's when I saw Angela flashing a discrete smile toward the door, I looked at it, curious, and understood immediately. Edward had this class too, I guessed her intentions were a lot more sincere than Jessica's. The only seat left was the one next to me, Edward would have to sit by me the whole semester, poor boy. Mike was already glaring at him as he understood that he was going to be my lab neighbour for so long.

Edward smiled at me in a very shyly way and I wanted to give the smile back at first, human instinct certainly, but as he walked to the teacher's desk, he passed in front of the fan for an instant.

My mind went blank then. I couldn't think of anything else than his lilac and honey scent. In eighty years, I had never ever smelt such a sweet fragrance. I was nothing close to the human I've tried to keep alive in me for so many years ; at the very moment his scent slapped me, all I can think about was that I was a vampire and that he was on my radar. I covered my mouth as he walked to the table and I stopped breathing. As I looked up at him, fear mixed with confusion showed in his eyes ; I moved my seat as far as I could from him. I was well aware that I couldn't make any mistakes. Right now at least. I should find a way to be alone with him so I could enjoy his blood ; the scent was delicious, the taste should be way better. My mouth was full of venom, I swallowed it back with difficulty. My prey sat on his chair and looked up at me. I knew my eyes were black now but as I looked into his green eyes, I saw myself and looked away quickly.

I was worse than a animal, I was like… mad. I heard his heart accelerating ; I was scaring him. It didn't help me, since his heart raced, blood flows in his veins faster. I tried to tune this out but my eyes fell on the veins of his hands and I saw the pulse. I was almost about to jump at him when the teacher called my name.

"Miss Cullen ?"

I breathed a little so as to speak and answered : "Cytoplasm."

Though I hadn't paid any attention to what he asked, I had heard it anyway. I stopped breathing and tried to focus on my family. This worked a little, I managed to control myself but couldn't keep my eyes off this strange boy. After an hour of terrible tension and thirst, I got up and almost ran to the door half a second before the bell rang. I immediately ran to my car. Alice was waiting for me already.

"Haven't you seen that ??" I almost yelled.

"I haven't, I'm sorry, I can't control what I see," she replied calmly.

"Damnit, what am I going to do ?"

"Maybe you could try to find a way to change your timetable for this class at least," Alice proposed.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea, I'll be right back."

I ran to the office and was politely greeted by Mrs Cope.

"Hello, Bella. What do you need ?"

Mrs Cope and all the people working in this school were very nice to us, the Cullen. We were the best students and the most serious ones. It shouldn't be difficult to ask for a favour.

"Hello Mrs Cope, I have a favour to ask."

"Sure, tell me," she frowned.

"Could I skip Biology II from now, I know all the program already. Maybe I could replace it with a superior class, that'd be more interesting to me."

"Mmm… I'll see what I can do, let me look at the timetables of the other classes."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile on my face.

I heard the door open behind me.

Mrs Cope came back with the timetables. She winced.

"I'm afraid you have to stay in Biology, all the other classes are full Bella." She looked really sorry.

"Could I just skip this class ?" I tried.

"No, that's impossible, I'm sorry," she said.

"Please ?" I begged.

Then someone opened the door to throw a piece of paper in the trash and then closed it quickly. His scent hit me at the moment I was breathing. I had to get out.

"I'm sorry Bella, really," Mrs Cope said.

"Don't worry about it, thanks for your help anyway," I replied and turned around.

Edward was looking at me with wary eyes. I opened the door violently and walked quickly to my car.

Everyone was there, they were all looking at me. We climbed into the car.

"What's going on Bella ?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to talk to Carlisle," I said between my teeth.

They looked at each other, raising eyebrows but didn't ask me anything else. I drove them back home and then told them : "Tell Esme not to worry."

They nodded. I drove to the hospital.

Arrived at the hospital, I parked quickly and went directly into Carlisle's office. He didn't looked up and asked me what was wrong.

"I need to go, I think," I said.

"What happened ?"

_There's this boy, he has an incredible fragrance, I was about to kill him in Biology, I can't stay here for now._

_Do you want us to go with you ?_

_No, I don't want you to move, Rosalie wouldn't like this._

_Where do you want to go ?_

_I think I'll go to Denali._

_Take my car, I have a full tank of gas._

He threw me the keys and I got out. _Thanks Carlisle, tell Esme I'll come back._

_Sure._

I heard him sigh and I went to his car. His Mercedes was incredibly fast, it was good. I called Alice.

"Bella ? Where are you ?"

"I'm going to Denali for a few days I think, I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to-"

I cut her : "No, no it will be weird if you disappear from school too, Alice. It's going to be ok, don't worry."

"Ok, we love you Bella."

"I love you too, bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes : I'm so sorry, I'm very very late. More than 2 months I know but honestly, I was beginning to lack seriously of inspiration and MJ's death had my mind very busy actually. I'm very sorry but here's chapter 2, I hope you like it ! And I have lots of ideas for the following chapters ! ^^**

**Karine**

_Chapter 2 : _

Did I really want to go to Denali actually ? Wouldn't I rather be alone ? Yes. Loneliness helped me to think most of the time. I decided to drive and drive again until I'll have to go to the gas station. I opened the windows, the wind coming quickly helped me clear my mind.

So let's sum up : this boy I couldn't seem to erase from my mind – and not only because of his blood – had almost died during Biology II. Because of me. Because of what I am. A vampire. A monster craving for blood. But do I want to be a monster ? Do I want to cross this line between murder and restraint ? Definitely not. I only want to go on with my existence the way it was before Edward Masen came in Forks. Could I come back to Forks and act as if nothing had happened ? As if my throat didn't burn everytime he was near me ?

This feeling of protection that I had felt when Alice had shown me Jessica's talking to him was new to me. And it worried me a little. Why should I care about what Jessica wanted to do ? I must admit that for a human, this boy is incredibly gorgeous but it shouldn't be allowed. I can't ever imagine a second something between him and me. It was wrong. And I didn't want to hurt him. Nor my family. So what to do ?

My family would be ready to leave if it was necessary but Rosalie won't be happy because she was okay in this town. And so was I. We could finally live normally in Forks. So we could leave and start from scratch somewhere else. Or I could stop lying to myself the way I'm doing since the beginning and accept the fact that I couldn't stay away from him.

_Don't be mat at me please_

Alice had just appeared next to me in the car. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"What are you doing here Alice ?" I tried to keep my voice nice.

"Look I know you don't want me to be here, you wanna be alone but let me show you this at least," she said.

Before I could ask her if she followed me, she showed me. Edward and I talking during class, walking together to another class, even holding hands, kissing…

I cut it off. "Oh please Alice, don't you see that it's impossible ?! I can't do this, I can't threaten him this way. I don't want this."

"Don't you ?" She asked me.

I glared at her and she carried on : "Listen to me Bella, you can't keep on ignoring what is real. I can see that there's something between you and him even though you never talked to him. You should try I think."

"To kill him finally ??"

"I can't see anything like this Bella."

I stared at her in disbelief, did she think that I was so strong ? "Really ?"

"Really, I think you should give it a thought, don't underestimate yourself Bella, I'm going now, do you need anything ?"

I shook my head and thanked her.

She was right and I knew it but it annoyed me anyway. I parked my car on the right and thought. But when I closed my eyes, I could only see his face. His green eyes, his smile, his straight and perfect features… I shook my head. What the hell was happening to me ? Could this be physical attraction ? A vampire and a human ?

I stayed still for a few hours again and then started the engine. I drove until the sun rose. And made up my mind as I went to a gas station. I will stay very careful, I will not allow myself to breathe near him and I'll treat him like any other human. He didn't deserve my anger. But did he deserve a dark future with me ? Argh, I shouldn't be thinking about the future, I should just think about now. I drove back to Forks, how long has it been since I left ?

*******

It was 7 in the morning when I arrived, just an hour before my first class starts. Esme greeted me with a hug.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried ! Are you okay ?"

I nodded saying : "I'm sorry I made you worried."

She smiled at me, then Rosalie appeared in the stairs. "So are you coming back ? You know, it showed on his face that he was surprised not to see you yesterday. And maybe even a bit sad."

"Thank you Rosalie, you're really helping me." I rolled my eyes.

We got into my black Honda Civic and I drove us to school. Edward was already here, I recognized his shiny Volvo. He was on way to his first class, Alice pinched my arm : "Go now, go talk to him !"

"What ? No, I wanna wait for Biology. I don't want to scare him."

She grumbled but didn't insist.

We were at our usual table in the cafeteria when I saw Mike near the check, he looked annoyed. I listened harder to try to know if it was linked to Edward.

"What's wrong Mike ?" I heard Jessica ask him.

"Is this any of his business ?? He doesn't even know her !" And then he glanced up at me. I turned my head toward Alice before he could meet my eyes.

Jessica looked hurt by what he said and then Edward told him : "I was just wondering why she wasn't here yesterday, is it wrong ?" He sounded confused but his eyes were a bit irritated.

"No, no er… I'm sorry man, I'm annoyed by something else, no offense," he faked a smile at Edward.

It made my jaw tighten, Mike wasn't any better than Jessica. I glanced at Edward, he looked tired. Maybe he hasn't slept well, maybe I scared him too much and his sleep was disturbed then. Guilt overwhelmed me. I noticed that he was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt. Grey looked good on him. Then he looked up at me while he was pulling his chair to sit. And he blushed. I smiled at his shyness. I was absolutely sure that I could do my best to make him feel comfortable with me, I just had to talk to him normally.

I tried to keep my eyes away from him for the rest of lunchtime but I couldn't, Alice didn't stop smiling whereas Rosalie was glaring at me all the time.

"What's your problem Rose ?" I snapped.

"This is wrong, it's a danger for all of us and you will be responsible if it goes badly," she snapped back.

I stared through the window. I didn't want to hear any more, I would do what it takes to make it turn well. I got up a few minutes after and took my seat in Biology. Alice had reassured me it will go well.

I kept on looking outside the window and after a few moments, I heard the chair move next to me. I turned to look at him, he was looking away from me.

"Hey," I said calmly.

He seemed to hesitate but finally turned his head to me, his eyes were confused and his mouth was a bit open.

"Hi," he replied, his voice unclear.

"I'm Bella," I almost handed my hand as a reflex.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward." He replied, confusion even more pronounced in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you before," I paused as he smiled politely. "So why did you came here ?"

"I came to live with my mother, as my father remarried and that his new wife travels a lot I wanted to give them more time together," he explained.

"Why does she travel a lot ?"

"She's an archaeologist."

"Oh ok, sounds like a very interesting job," I said.

"It is, she really loves her job, to discover new things everytime you know."

I nodded. And stiffened as I noticed that he had leant toward me as we were speaking : human thing. His scent made my throat burn and I swallowed with difficulty.

"Are you okay ?" he asked me.

His confidence surprised me a bit but I managed to keep a normal expression and said : "Yes."

Then, the teacher told us that we were going to work in pairs to do an essay about one particularity of human cells ; he gave Edward and I the creation and growth of cells. We had 3 weeks to do it. The teacher gave us some papers with advice on them and then told us to get started with our outline and the sketches.

Edward put the papers in the middle of the table and began to read the instructions. I just had to glance at it of course to know what it was written. After a few moments, Edward looked up at me and said : "Should we start by the outline ?"

"Yep, I think we should do creation and then growth. In the introduction, we could talk about cells in a more general view," I proposed.

He nodded and wrote it on his notebook. I felt someone's gaze and looked up, Mike was glaring at Edward again. This was enough, I glared at him back until he met my eyes and hoped he'll understand that he should stop looking at Edward this way. I looked back at Edward and he was staring at me with fear in his eyes. But then, surprised appeared.

"Is there something wrong between Mike and you ?" he suddenly asked.

He was talking to me very coolly since the beginning of the class, had he forgotten about 2 days ago ?? This made me wonder about him.

"Why do you think that ?"

"He seems pretty defensive when it comes to you and doesn't seem to appreciate anyone near you, but apparently you're tired of this," he replied, shrugging.

Was he a mind-reader or something ? I hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Well, it's true that he's quite annoying but I guess… Er, I don't know," I was completely lost actually. A simple human shouldn't have this power on a vampire, this made me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you have a girlfriend ?" I almost slapped myself as soon as the words came out. Holy crow, why was I asking him this ??

My question seemed to confuse him and he laughed nervously : "Hum… No I don't. Do you have a boyfriend ?"

"No," I replied trying to decipher something behind his cool attitude.

"Why are you asking me this ?" He asked me.

I shrugged and replied : "All the girls seem to have a crush on you, I thought that it was ridiculous if you had someone already."

He nodded, certainly telling himself 'What kind of freak is that girl ?', I turned away from him for a second, breathing.

"What do you do after school ? We could work on the essay at my house," he proposed.

What ? Was my hearing suddenly bad ? I stared at him in wonder, amazed that he looked so at ease with me. He didn't seem to feel the danger. Maybe it was a bit soon for this. I winced.

"Er… I promised my sister we would go shopping after the classes, I'm sorry," I hated myself the second I saw disappointment on his face.

"No, no problem. Tomorrow then ?"

I couldn't say no, it would sound weird. "Yeah, sure, tomorrow, after class," I replied.

We carried on working a bit and then, when the rang bell and that the door was opened, I saw Alice was waiting for me, pretending to go shopping. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Wow I hadn't seen that Bella !"

"Mmm, me neither. He doesn't react like any other human with us, he should avoid us, his instinct should tell him that there's something different with us… I don't understand him."

"Well, be careful anyway," she warned me.

"Yeah I will," I replied while we went home. Or so I thought until, in the car, Alice showed me a list of clothes to buy.

I sighed : "Oh no, you really want to go shopping, do you ?"

"Of course," she replied shrugging as if it was obvious.

We would stay in the shops until the closing for sure. I sighed again and drove toward Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes : Here's chapter 3 ! I hope you'll like it, the best is to come for chapter 4, I had an idea yesterday night before sleeping lol**

**Karine**

_Chapter 3 :_

I was right. Alice and I stayed in the shops until the closing. She had been looking at everything, making comments on the fabrics of clothes, had been trying all kinds of clothes and had looked like she was really enjoying herself. She had even forced me to try some and she had bought me four dresses and two shirts. The shirts are really beautiful and I'll certainly often wear them but the dresses… I have never been fond of dresses. I've always preferred casual clothes. When I had told Alice I won't probably wear them, she had looked at me with the eyes of a 5 year-old who had just been punished.

"Bella ! Why do you think those clothes are beautiful and full of style ?? They have to be worn by beautiful girls. And you're one of those girls." She had lightly touched my nose with her index.

I had rolled my eyes at her and had said "ok".

So here I am, with four more dresses (one black, two deep blue and one red – red, what was she thinking ??) and two more shirts for my wardrobe. Actually, the more I was looking at this wonderful light blue shirt, the more I was thinking I could wear this tomorrow…

"I knew you liked it," Alice said with a big smile on her face.

I closed my closet and turned to glare at her. I didn't know what to say so I just stuck my tongue at her. She laughed out loud.

"Do you wanna play Wii with me ?" she suddenly asked.

"Er… I was going to hunt actually," I replied, looking down.

"Oh," she said. "Can I go with you ?"

I walked to her, took her hand and we jumped out the window.

********

I put on black pants and the shirt I noticed yesterday. I let my hair down and put no make-up on my face. I checked my eyes in the mirror and was reassured : they were golden-brown. Maybe he would notice the difference in my eyes. They were getting lighter and lighter everyday, I was completely full of blood in my system. I shook my head and got downstairs.

Rosalie was still angry at me, I decided to ignore her.

The first part of the day was easy to live, Alice was still checking on Jessica or Mike and smiled from time to time, I just looked at her and raised my eyebrows during those moments. Then, there was lunch. Alice took my arm as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Mike is even more annoyed than yesterday," Alice told me, laughing.

"Edward ?" I asked though I knew the answer would be positive.

She nodded. "He even thinks about killing him actually."

That thought sent a wave of anger through me but I fought it. "Did he ask anything about me again ?"

Alice nodded again. "He wanted to know why no one talked to you, adding that you seemed kind to him."

I sighed. This wasn't getting any easier. We arrived at our table before he was sat, I saw Jessica in the line and he was there, next to her, pretending to be interested by whatever she was telling him. That made me laugh quietly. And suddenly, Edward turned around and his eyes stopped on me, our eyes met but I looked down. Alice exhaled and said :

"Bella, you're gonna disappoint him. He wanted to smile at you."

I glared at her. "Why are you so excited about this ? I could kill him in a second !"

"That's right." She paused and add : "But I know you won't."

"Oh really ?" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes really. Stop pretending you're blind !" She snapped.

"What ?" I said, honestly surprised.

"Bella, come on, it just shows in the way you look at him and the way he looks at you ! You should begin to accept the truth…"

I frowned at her but didn't say anything. A part of me knew she was right, but another part didn't want to accept it. I glanced at Edward, he was at the check now and was looking at me with a curious look in his eyes. He's certainly seen Alice and I arguing and was now wondering what was wrong. I gave it a try and smiled at him. He didn't expect this, blushed and shyly smiled back. I looked at Alice who was smiling at me in a glorious way. I knew she was absolutely sure of her and I knew I could trust her.

I could feel Rosalie's fierce look on me. I turned to glare at her.

_Do you have any idea what you're doing ??_

_Of course, I'm not stupid__, you know._

_Sometimes, I really wonder about you, Bella. If something goes wrong-_

"I know, damn it Rosalie !!" I said real loud.

Many people around turned their heads to us, waiting for the freaks to fight. Rosalie's jaw tightened and she suddenly got up, letting her chair fall on the lino and she walked angrily to the exit. Emmett sighed and ran towards her, Rosalie and I often had hard times to understand each other. For now, she was really pissing me off. Jasper's power had its effect on me.

"Thanks Jasper," I told him. He just smiled.

Mike was staring at me but I didn't care as I was looking at Edward. He was chatting with Eric, he looked behind him to see where Rosalie went and then quickly glanced at me. I checked the time on my cell and got up. Alice and Jasper did the same. We quietly got out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, I took my seat in the lab, looking at the students coming in. Jessica and Mike came in together, he glanced at me and sat. Edward came in with Eric, they were still talking, about Edward's mother's job apparently. They left each other with a smile and Edward pulled the chair next to me and sat. He looked up at me.

"Hi Bella. Er… Do you want to postpone our work this afternoon ?" He asked me.

I frowned and replied : "No, it's ok. Why do you ask me this ?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk to your sister."

"Oh Rosalie, no. It's okay, she's just a little stubborn."

"Mmm," he simply replied.

I took a deep breath, slowly, letting the flames burn my throat. I had to get used to his scent if I wanted to get closer to him, somehow. I think I was giving up now, whatever's meant to be is meant to be. If everything goes well, I accept it. If it goes bad… I shook my head to erase this thought from my mind. I promised myself I'll make everything ok.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice Edward was staring at me. He smiled a bit and chuckled.

"What is it ?" I asked him, puzzled by his behaviour.

"Are you wearing contacts ?"

Damn it. I pretended to be surprised by his question and replied : "No."

"But your eyes look different today, they are lighter, I know they were black when…"

He didn't finish his sentence. I had to say something but what ? I made up the silliest lie on Earth.

"I… I have an eye disease. UV rays make them look different sometimes." I looked down to pretend I was embarrassed by this revelation.

I could already hear Alice laugh when I'll tell her about this. I looked up to see his reaction and though his eyes were wary, he was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry about it, does it bother you in your daily life ?"

I think any other human would have asked for the name of the disease. I was reassured he wasn't asking this – well, not yet at least – and said :

"Hum… No, it's okay. Most people think my eyes are weird actually but they're ok, I can see perfectly." Really perfectly.

"I don't think they're weird, they… they look beautiful to me."

We looked at each other for a few seconds and I said : "Well, er, thanks."

Mr Banner told us to stop talking and we began to listen to the class. At the end of the class, Edward got up at the same time as me and told me : "Er… How do we do ? Should I… Do we go directly at my house ?"

"Yeah, I just need to give my keys to Alice and we could go." Where the hell was this leading us to ??

He nodded and walked behind me to the exit. Alice joined us in the hall.

"Hey Edward, nice to meet you !" She gave him a huge smile. He smiled a bit.

"Tell Esmée I'll be back around…" I turned to Edward.

"Er… 6 if you want." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"6," I told Alice, giving her the keys.

She took them and kissed me on the cheek : "Ok, see you later Edward !"

We walked silently to Edward's car, he broke the silence :

"She seems to be a nice girl."

I smiled and said : "Yeah, she is. She is a great person."

As we passed by my car, I saw Rosalie glaring at us. I didn't want Edward to see her so I talked to him :

"That's a nice car you have."

"Thanks," he replied, opening the passenger door for me.

The ride to his home was quiet, actually I really felt like a 17 year-old human who had her first love next to her and who didn't know what to say. It was so awkward.

His house was cute, the walls were white and I could see the curtains were ivory. He opened the door of the house and let me come in first, what a gentleman.

"My Mom comes home around 8," he told me.

"8 ? That's quite late."

"She's an attorney in Seattle," he explained.

"That's far from here," I replied as I gave him my coat.

"Yeah but it pays well," he made a big smile.

"Yeah, for sure," I chuckled.

"Do you want something to drink or eat ?" He nicely asked as he went to the kitchen.

"No, thanks," I smiled at him.

"I'll be right back, my laptop is up in my room," he said as he went upstairs.

"Sure."

I got up and went to the living room. The house was warm and lovely, it showed that a woman owned it. There were flowers in each room so it smelled pretty good. There were stickers on the walls : ladybugs, flowers again, patterns. The whole house was colourful. I wondered what kind of person Edward's mother was, certainly in her 40's but still young in her mind. I heard Edward getting downstairs and sat at the big table next to the window. He put his brand new Mac next to me and pulled his chair.

"I like the way your mother personalized the house, it's lovely," I told him.

"My Mom loves everything that is full of color, and kinda girly," he replied, laughing tenderly.

"How old is she ?"

"This looks like the house of a 20 years-old but she's 42."

I nodded. He opened his laptop and started it. "You should take a look at the garden, you can see it by the window," he said, pointing it.

I got up and went to the window and sincerely gasped. This was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen : a few steps led the way to a small pond surrounded by pink and blue flowers, there was a pergola right above it with honeysuckle crawling on the wood. A bit farther was several trees, I recognized apple trees, cherry trees and a huge walnut tree. There was so much time and love put into the creation and upkeep of the place. I turned around and asked Edward :

"How does she find the time to do that if she works so much ?"

"I help her sometimes but mostly, she takes care of it during the weekend," he replied.

I nodded and came back to my seat.

"So, shall we start ?" he asked, sounding like one of those boys from my early human years.

"Sure," I replied as I took my notes.

The afternoon went well, we agreed on most of our essay, I was the one to type on the Mac as he was quite slow but I had to keep a human pace.

"Wow, you make no mistakes !"

"Er… yeah, I like to type actually," I explained. He simply nodded.

Then, after 2 hours spent on our work, we had a break – though I didn't need any – and we talked a bit.

"Don't you miss Phoenix ?" I asked him.

"I miss the sun," he laughed.

I laughed too and suddenly, I saw his face turning a bit red. I hadn't done anything special though.

"You don't see the sun very often here," I said.

"But I like it here, it's okay. Most of the people are nice," the edge in his voice at the end of his sentence made me guess he wanted to add something more but he didn't.

"But… ?"

He laughed nervously and said : "I don't think Mike really likes me actually."

"Oh Mike… Honestly, I don't really like him. He fakes too much."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that sometimes he can act as if he was your friend but behind your back, it's something else."

"Oh yeah, I noticed. Eric is a nice guy."

"He is, and Angela Weber is a nice girl."

He nodded and asked : "Jessica told me you were in Alaska before coming in Forks a couple of years ago, why did you move ?"

"Well, we all love Alaska, we have very good friends over here, they're like family to us. But Carlisle, my father, wanted to work in another hospital, the people he used to work with left and those who replaced them didn't always agree with the way my father works so…"

We carried on talking a bit, about his life in Phoenix, his friends. I didn't dare ask too many questions for now, I didn't want to forget what happened the other day, and I really couldn't forget because he had leant to me once again and his scent was burning my throat and my mouth was full of venom. I was breathing slowly. As I was listening to him and looking at him, his beauty hit me, he had perfect features. His eyes were small but his look was captivating ; his nose was straight and his lips were thin. His features were balanced. He was truly handsome.

He drove me back home for 6. I put off my seatbelt and turned to him :

"Well thanks for taking me home."

"You're welcome, Bella. That's a beautiful house."

"Thank you," I replied before smiling at him and say : "See you tomorrow Edward."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I got out of the car and came in my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes : Here's the next chapter ! Hope you'll like it too ! And thanks everyone for adding my story to your favorites and reviewing :)**

**Karine**

_Chapter 4 :_

Alice immediately came next to me and laughed out loud : "An eye disease ! Bella, this is the most ridiculous lie ever, you know he didn't believe you, do you ?"

"Yeah I know," I made a face.

"But he still likes you, trust me," she replied.

"I trust you," I said as I sat on the sofa. "But I don't trust myself."

"No, it' not logical Bella. I trust my visions, so I trust you. So if you trust me, you should trust yourself as well since I trust you." **A's notes : I hope it's clear lol**

"There are some things you don't see Alice," I reminded her.

"Alright, so explain to me why you talk to him, why you smile at him and everything ?" She asked quietly.

"I… He's not like other humans, he has something more. I can see it in his eyes. He's… more than a human in a way."

"I agree. No humans should fascinate a vampire the way Edward fascinates you."

"I can't explain it honestly. If it went bad, you would do something to keep me from hurting him ?"

Esmée appeared in the living-room and said : "Of course Bella, you know we are all here for you… Well, almost." She winced. Rosalie.

"Of course, Rosalie is too busy thinking about herself…" I muttered.

Esmée sat next to me and caressed my hair : "Listen to me Bella, don't bother what Rosalie thinks. You know she loves you but she's also…"

"Selfish," I whispered.

Esmée chuckled : "I would have said worried about our security."

I shrugged. "I'm going to hunt a bit, just to be sure," I said as I got up.

"Ok Bella," Alice simply replied.

Esmée smiled at me and I went outside.

The air was sweet to me so it meant it was cold for humans. I walked toward the woods, thinking about Edward, I was wondering what he was doing right now : was he watching TV with his mother ? Was he working on an essay ? Maybe ours ? Or maybe he was thinking about me. If only I could know but all I could do was to protect the others with this shell that I was able to built with my mind, that was something very good actually, I shouldn't complain.

I walked for about an hour before deciding I was at a good place to hunt, I focused and let my mind only think about the hunting. Many scents came to me but the strongest one came from the North, there was a deer, I ran to it.

I stopped hunting then, it was enough for tonight. I sat next to a tree, my back leaning against the trunk. I closed my eyes and thought. About so many things at the same time.

Sometimes the wind blew. I don't know how much time passed by since I sat here but suddenly, a gust coming from behind me made my hair come into my eyes and I stiffened. Edward was in these woods, I could swear it. His scent was in this gust just a few seconds ago. What was he doing here ? It was night already and it was cold. I got up and focused to catch his scent, fortunately it was going to be easy since it was pretty windy. The trail was leading me to the West, the more I was going ahead, the stronger his scent was ; I couldn't see him yet but I know that I wasn't far. Then, as I was looking everywhere still walking, I finally saw him. And I ran. Because he was laid on the ground and he looked quite pale. I knelt and tapped his cheek a bit. I wasn't breathing of course. It was still too soon.

"Edward ? Edward ??" His temperature was a little low but it was ok for now. I'll have to get him into a warm place by myself if he didn't awake.

After a few seconds, he finally opened his eyes. They were confused.

"Bella ?" His tone was puzzled.

"It's me. Edward, what happened ? Are you okay ?" I asked, my voice was full of worry.

"Er…" He sat and shook his head. "I went for a walk little after I came back home and I got lost, these woods are huge."

"Of course, they're huge. You would have died because of the cold if I hadn't found you ! Come on, can you get up ?"

"I think so, yeah." He leant his arm against the tree trunk as I helped him to stand. "Aren't you cold ??"

"Er… It's okay, I was about to come back home anyway."

"How did you find me ? Everyone would get lost in these woods." He cleared his throat.

Oops. I should have thought about this.

"I know these woods very well."

"But it's dark Bella."

"Come on, you need to go home and warm your body. I'll take you there with my car."

I expected another question but he let me lead him to my house. It was going to take us 10 or 15 minutes at human pace.

"How do you feel ?" I asked him as we were walking.

"I'm a bit dizzy but mostly I'm cold," his voice had an edge that I thought was curiosity. Of course : I was wearing the same thin shirt that I wore today whereas he had a winter coat.

I didn't reply and we carried on walking to my car. My keys were in my room. I turned to Edward : "I'm going to get my keys, I'll be right back."

He nodded, eyeing me suspiciously.

I came into the house, slamming the door behind me. Alice ran to me : "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't see any of this, I can't explain why…"

"I have to take him home for now, his temperature is lower than it should be." I went upstairs and grabbed my keys, I was about to get downstairs when I saw Rosalie in front of me.

"What do you want ? I don't have time Rose."

"Listen to me at least 10 seconds : You better not do anything that will make him guess about us or I'll have to do what vampires are supposed to do to humans."

I frowned at her and told her : "And you're gonna listen to me : You better mind your own business, if something happens I'll leave, that's it. I won't let you touch one of his hair." I pushed her and ran downstairs. I didn't even look at my family and went outside.

Edward was still waiting for me, next to my car. I opened it and he got in. I started the engine and turned on the heater.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded.

After a few seconds, he asked me : "Why do you look upset ?"

"That's… my sister, Rosalie. We argue a lot these days, she doesn't see things the way I see them."

"And it hurts you because you don't want to argue with her ?"

"Yeah, and she only thinks about herself, she doesn't mind what _I_ want. I can't stand this behaviour."

"Because you're not selfish." That wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not. I always think about the others more than I think about me actually."

"Will you explain to me ?"

"Explain what ?" Though I knew the answer.

"Bella, it's 43 or 44 degrees **(A's Notes : 6 or 7 °C) **outside and you're not even shaking, you don't even have goose bumps !"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I saw him shaking his head from the corner of my eye.

"You don't want to explain ?" he asked.

"There's nothing to explain, Edward."

He sighed and then asked : "Why are you driving so fast ?"

I shrugged and said : "Habit." I glanced at him and he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

After 30 seconds, we were in front of his house. He suddenly looked worried.

"What is it ?"

"My mother must be worried, what time is it ?"

I checked my cell : "Almost 9."

"Damn it," he muttered. He paused and added : "I'm not gonna let this go Bella."

I frowned at him and snapped : "Can't you just thank me at least ? You would be dead right now if…" I turned my eyes away from him. He wasn't talking anymore so I looked at him, his eyes were hurt. "I… I'm sorry…", I said.

"Thank you," he said softly. We looked at each other for a few seconds and he said : "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

He put off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He came into his house without even looking at me. I made a U-turn and went back home.

Rosalie and I had to talk, or maybe I had to talk with all the family. I sighed. His scent was everywhere in the car now, I took advantage of this fact and took a deep breath so as to get used to his scent. I parked my car next to Rosalie's and I went home.

"I have to talk to you," I said.

Carlisle, who was on the sofa, got up and nodded. "I agree, let's sit at the table."

We all sat and I started to talk : "Alright, Edward's going to ask me questions. He told me he wasn't going to let go and I know he's not going to until he has answers. Tonight, I couldn't leave him in the woods, I couldn't let him die."

"Well, maybe you should have," Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie, please," Esmée said. "Try to open your mind."

"Open my mind ?? But this boy is a real danger for us ! Am I the only one who knows it ?? When are you all going to wake up ? Let me tell you something Bella : one day, you'll kill him and we will have to leave. Again. You are going to ruin everything we built."

Alice snapped : "Stop it, Rose !"

I tried to stay calm but I swear I wanted more than anything to rip Rosalie's head off.

"Well, Rosalie has been pretty clear. What do you think ?" I asked the rest of them.

Esmée said : "I'll always support you in everything you want Bella."

I nodded and then turned to Carlisle : "You also have my support but I warn you : You know what we'll have to do if something happens and you'll be the only one responsible."

"I know," I said before turning to Jasper.

"It'll be better for us that he dies." He paused and then added : "I'm sorry."

"You think whatever you want. Alice ?"

"I'm definitely with you Bella, I know it's going to be ok."

I smiled at her. "Emmett ?"

He looked at me and said : "Well, I support Rosalie."

"Sure," I said. "For those who think Edward should die, I'm just asking for time at least. Don't intervene between him and me. I know it's my responsibility."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and shook her head but at least she didn't say anything harsh this time. Carlisle's beeper made a sound. He looked at it and got up.

"Sorry, an emergency. I'm just asking for anyone to trust Bella, at least a bit for now." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle," I told him. He smiled and then took his keys. Rosalie and Emmett were already in their room, I sighed.

Esmée told me : "Are you okay, honey ?"

"Yeah, I guess ; I'm not alone."

"Of course not." She got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Mom." She caressed my cheek.

I went into my room and stayed in here for the rest of the night, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes : Chapter 5 ! As a member wanted, there's a new character, a "female version" of Jacob, I hope you'll all like it.**

**Karine**

_Chapter 5 :_

When I arrived at school the next morning, I was worried. Edward was smarter than the average and he certainly thought about what happened yesterday night. What else could have I done ? I wasn't gonna let him die, in the cold. So I put my family in danger, that was right. If Edward begins to ask himself questions, he will certainly search for answers. The first day I was close to him, I almost killed him then he noticed the difference in my eyes and made it perfectly clear that he was puzzled by it and finally, yesterday night, I should have had goose bumps, I should have been freezing because of the cold of the night. I'm sure he knows something is different with me, with all my family. I took a breath and walked to my first class. As I walked, I saw him going to his class ; he was frowning. Then he saw me. His face lightened a bit with what looked like amazement but then he looked down and ignored me. I didn't let it show but it deeply hurt me.

I came into the class room and sat. Alice came in a few seconds later. Maybe Edward had chosen to listen to Mike, that the Cullen family were freaks and that we were not worth it. And if it was this, I didn't know what I'd do. In 80 years, I never met anyone who touched me the way Edward does – without even knowing it – he didn't flee us like the others, he even asked questions about me. Anyway, we had this essay to finish so there will be time to talk again. I looked at Alice and she was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What ?" I asked her.

"What's wrong ? What are you thinking about ?"

_He believes what Mike says._

_Nope._

_How can you know it ?_

_Have you seen his face when he saw you this morning ?? Bella, he's completely in love with you and he can't help it._

"What ??" I had said this quite loud and everyone was looking at us. The teacher glared at me.

_What do you mean ?_

_It's pretty easy to understand. He's in love with you but he knows that there's something about you and actually he's kind of afraid of not knowing. And you are in love with him too._

_But it's wrong !_

_It's unusual._

I sighed and decided to let go for now. _I'll see what happens as time goes by._

She nodded.

********

When Edward came into the cafeteria, he immediately looked towards our table. And he put his tray on his table, next to Jessica, and sat. I noticed that she was glaring at me again. And Mike was glaring at Edward. This was never going to end… I looked at Edward and he was looking at me, maybe even watching me. What could he be thinking ? His eyes had a weird expression, I didn't know if it was anger or curiosity. Maybe it was both.

I turned my head to Alice and said : "Do you think he told anything to his mother ?"

"I don't know, but he didn't say anything to anyone here."

"Really ?"

"Really, I listened to their conversations during my second class and no one talked about something Edward could have told them about yesterday night." She smiled.

"That's not normal," I said, glancing at him – he glanced up at me at the same time.

"Not normal maybe but you should be happy about it."

I raised my eyebrows for a second and said : "Yeah I know. I am in a way but I'm mostly wondering why he didn't say anything. Any other person would tell this story to a very good friend, are you sure he didn't say anything to Eric ?"

"I'm sure Bella. Oh that reminds me of something : When Eric and Edward were talking before the last class starts, Eric told him about Angela and then he asked Edward if there was someone he wanted to date. He blushed a bit and said : 'Er… No' And then Eric insisted and told him : 'Not even Bella Cullen ?' That made him blush even more and he laughed nervously."

"And what did he reply then ?"

"Nothing. And I guess Eric understood that Edward wouldn't tell him anything."

I thought about it for a minute and said : "Ok, but it doesn't solve the biggest problem."

"I know." I looked at Edward and met his eyes again.

The next class was monotone, Edward said hi to me but didn't say a word before the end of the class when I asked if we were working together this afternoon. He had replied :

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna see a friend this afternoon at LaPush."

No trespassing for me. "Oh ok, no problem. Have fun."

He had smiled at me and had said : "Thank you, what are you going to do this afternoon ?"

"Mmm… Alice and I will certainly go to Seattle. Movies or something."

He had nodded : "Good, have fun too."

"Thanks."

And he had left. Obviously, I owed Alice to go to Seattle now. I rolled my eyes at her when I saw she was next to my car, smiling hugely and saying : "You're the best sister ever, you know that ?"

**Edward's POV** :

I got into my car and turned on the heater. It was pretty cold outside and the sky was quite cloudy. I glanced at Bella's car and saw that Alice was hugging her tightly, I smiled at myself, the affection between them was touching.

I made a U-turn and drove to LaPush, Jessie and her father were waiting for me at their home. Jessie and I used to make mud pies when we were kids, she was the only friend I had here before moving from Phoenix. Obviously, it began to rain a bit as I was arriving in town ; I parked in front of their house and ran to the door. I knocked.

"Hey Edward !" Billy said as Jessie opened the door.

"Hi Billy, how are you ?"

"I'm good, still rolling," he chuckled. "Remember Jessie ?" He pointed towards her.

I smiled at her and said : "Sure, you made me eat mud one day."

She laughed out loud : "Oh yeah, I had forgotten that, I'm so sorry, that was mean."

"I don't resent you," I added as she took my coat to put it on the coatrack.

Her long black hair went well with her russet skin, her black eyes were deep but warm. And her white teeth were like the ones of a model for a toothpaste commercial. She helped her father to go to the living-room and asked me :

"Would you like something to drink ?"

"No, thank you."

"So, how do you like it in Forks Edward ?" Billy asked me as I sat on the sofa, in front of him.

"It's ok, a bit too rainy and cold for me but I like it."

"How's school ?" Jessie asked me.

"It's fine, I have good friends." I cleared my throat, suddenly thinking about Bella and what happened yesterday night. I don't know if it was because of the cold of the air but her hand had been colder than ice when she had tapped my cheek to wake me up. Even my own hands hadn't been that cold. Another mystery about this girl.

"Edward ?" Jessie grabbed my arm.

"What ?"

"Are you with us ?" She laughed a bit, frowning.

"Yeah, er… Sorry, did you ask me something ?"

"Yeah, do you want to go to the beach this afternoon ?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Good, but don't expect palm trees or guys selling ice-creams, most of the people who go to the beach here are surfers," she added.

"That's what I thought," I laughed.

We stayed for a few minutes again, talking about my mother. Billy and her had a close friendship, they didn't really have time to see each other because of my Mom's job and he looked sad because of this.

"I'll tell her to visit this weekend if you'd like her to," I proposed.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He smiled at me.

Then Jessie got up and looked through the window, she pouted : "We should go now because I think it's going to be raining in a few minutes."

I got up too and said : "Sure, let's go."

We took our coats and walked to the beach. It took us a little more than 5 minutes. When we arrived, I noticed that there were several surfers on the big waves.

"Wow, I didn't expect such waves here," I said, astonished.

Jessie laughed : "It's not Hawaii but we have waves at least."

We sat on an old tree trunk and she asked me about my classes : "So, are your classes going well in here ? Is it a lot different from Phoenix ?"

"In Biology we're doing something I already did in Phoenix during the first semester but apart from this, it's ok."

"What is it ?"

"Human cells, we have an essay to do, my partner and I's subject is the creation and growth of cells."

"Sounds horrible," she chuckled.

"It's okay, it's interesting," I replied quietly.

"Who's your partner ?"

"Isabella Cullen."

Her eyes hardened for a second and she didn't reply. She was looking at the horizon. I frowned at her but she didn't see.

"What about your classes ?"

"I'm going at the reservation, it's going well too, and everyone knows each other, it's kinda small you know," she replied. Her tone was bitter and I guess it had nothing to do with the classes.

Suddenly, her face lit up and she shouted : "Embry !! Come here !"

The guy called Embry ran to us, he wasn't even wearing a coat, just a t-shirt. He had very long hair.

"Hey Jess ! Hi…" He hesitated, looking at me.

"Edward," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, the new boy," he smiled. "So what's up ?"

"We were just talking about our classes," Jess said. Her tone was a bit ironic and then she added : "Edward works with Bella Cullen in Biology." She smiled.

I wasn't expecting her to say this, and I didn't understand the tone she was talking. But I didn't like it for sure. I glared at her.

Embry laughed out loud and told me : "My gosh, good luck with that Edward !"

He did a high-five to Jessie, who was laughing too.

"Why do you say that ? She's a nice girl."

They was a moment of silence and they laughed out loud. I felt hurt.

"Sorry Edward, it's not about you, don't worry," Jessie said, wiping her eyes because of the laughter.

"Have you already talked to them ?"

"The Cullens don't come here," Embry said, his face and his voice suddenly serious.

I frowned and looked at Jessie. She was looking ahead with a lost stare.

"See you later," Embry said before running to the water.

"What does he mean 'The Cullens don't come here' ?"

Jessie winced and said : "Er… I'm not sure I can tell you. I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Come on, I won't say anything. Please, I wanna know." I looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Mmm… Okay. There are legends in our tribe. It's been a very long time since people started telling them. The first one is about us, the Quileutes, our ancestors are supposed to be wolves." She paused and looked at me.

"Wolves ? Er… You mean like the animals ?"

"Yeah, like the animals," she replied, laughing.

"Then, there are the others. We call them the Cold Ones. Once, several years ago, they were hunting on our lands and my ancestors made a treaty with them : If they promised to stay away from our lands, to never ever cross the line, we would leave them alone."

I thought about this for a moment and then asked : "What are the Cold Ones ?"

"The enemies of the wolves. You certainly saw this on tv or in books already."

"The enemies of wolves ? You mean, like v…" I couldn't say the word because it sounded unreal to me.

She nodded and said : "Yeah, vampires, bloodsuckers." She made a huge smile.

"What does it have to do with the Cullens ?" Though I guessed I knew the answer.

She shrugged. "Do you really need to ask ? They're the enemies of the wolves."

I nodded once, frowning. She tapped my arm and laughed : "It's just a story you know, nothing serious."

She truly didn't believe those stories. But Embry did apparently. He wouldn't have been so serious if he didn't. After a few minutes, I checked my cell and got up.

"Time to go home," I said.

"Ok," she replied.

When we arrived at her home, she told me : "See you later Edward."

"Sure," I said as I went into my car.

I couldn't stop thinking during all the way home. Vampires. That sounded so impossible, normally, they had fangs, they wore black clothes, they couldn't go out during daytime… And they drank blood. A shiver went down my spine as I though about this. I remembered how Bella had looked at me on this first day. Her eyes changed color, her hands were colder than ice and she looked really pale and she was inhumanly pretty. My heart raced as I though about her face, and her voice. Everything about this girl was fascinating. And I was completely enchanted.

I parked my Volvo in the front yard and went into my room. I opened the closet where my DVDs were and looked for Interview With A Vampire and Buffy. Vampires were supposed to be burnt by the sun, turned into dust if you put a stake in their hearts and holy water would burn and even kill them. It wasn't at all like the Cullens. I sighed and turned on my laptop. Maybe the Internet will give me more information. I waited for the laptop to display the log on screen and typed my password. I couldn't believe I was about to look for vampires on the Internet. I shook my head.

I opened my browser and went to Google. I typed the word vampires. The first link was from Wikipedia, I clicked on it ; in the first paragraph, it was written that vampires often visited loved ones and killed people in the neighbourhood they used to live in as humans. Their skin is supposed to be purplish due to the blood they drink. I found a vampire called Chupacabra (**A's notes : Ha ha, it makes me think about Chupa-Chups **^^) who didn't kill humans but domestic animals. The rest wasn't matching Bella's behaviour or physical features.

I went back to the Google page and looked at the other results. The other site was full of folklore legends, like vampires couldn't reflect on a mirror, they couldn't appear on video or audio footage either. I sighed : I had seen the reflection of Bella in the windshield.

I closed my browser and turned off my laptop. It was rainy outside so I decided to work a bit on our essay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes : Hey ! I'm sorry it took a bit longer for me to end this chapter but my classes started again, it'll take me a few days now to update. Hope you'll like it :)**

**Thank you guys, Karine.**

_Chapter 6 :_

When I arrived in the lab, Edward was already sat at his seat, he was looking through the window. I walked to my seat next to him and put my things on the table.

"Hello Edward," I said.

He smiled at me and replied : "Hi Bella."

"So how was your afternoon yesterday ?"

"It was… It went well, we went on the beach, I met one of Jessie's friends." He had a curious look on his face.

"Mmm, sounds nice," I said.

"What about you ?"

"Oh, we did some shopping finally. Nothing interesting for us at the movies for now."

He nodded and added : "I carried on working on our essay last night." He took sheets of paper from his bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to work on it…" I replied, more embarrassed than ever.

"It's ok, take a look," he handed me the papers.

I took the time to read at human pace and congratulated him : "It's very good, I'll do the rest."

"Like you want," he replied as he took back his work.

The class began then. We stayed silent until the end, listening to the teacher. I was pretty content because I was used to his scent now, I could breathe normally even if he was near me.

When the bell rang, we got up and packed our things. He suddenly asked me : "Will you go for a ride with me today ? It's Friday, we could hang out a bit…"

I couldn't speak for a moment, I was too surprised then I said : "Where ?" I glanced at the sky, the clouds were much thinner than usual.

"I love the Lake Ozette, it's at the North," he said.

"Erm… I don't know…" He looked hurt and puzzled at the same time.

"Is there something wrong with this place ?" He asked.

"It's…" I glanced at the door, Alice was here, waiting for me.

_You can't go, it'll be sunny._

"I have to go now, I'm sorry," and I walked to the door, leaving him alone.

As soon as I was in the hall, I told Alice : "Gosh, do you have any idea how much I hate myself right now ??"

"I know Bella, and it'll be sunny in here for the next 3 days."

I exhaled angrily. Great ! She rubbed my shoulders to comfort me. I guessed that if I was able to cry, I would have been right now.

"Do you know what he's going to do this weekend ?" I asked as we approached my car.

She focused for a few seconds and said : "He doesn't know yet, maybe he will go to this lake tomorrow but he hasn't decided anything yet."

I nodded. This was going to be a very long weekend. And suddenly, a thought came to my mind. That was a bit weird but attractive at the same time.

"What are you thinking about ?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

She saw what I had decided and opened her eyes wide and then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny ?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's mind is funny," Alice simply replied.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and sighed.

*******

It was around 11 pm now and I was gonna turn into a peeping-tom for the first time in my existence. There was no light coming from Edward's room, I guess he was sleeping right now. I silently climbed the wall and looked through his window. He was sleeping quietly, his breathing was calm. I smiled at myself as I was looking at his face, he looked so at peace, I noticed that he was bare chest, the blanket stopped at his belly. I hesitated for a moment and decided to open the window, it creaked a bit but not enough for Edward to awake. I came into the room and was overwhelmed by his scent. I immediately noticed that his room was clean and tidy, there were lots of CDs and DVDs, I walked to the desk and saw the DVDs of Interview With A Vampire and Buffy. I gasped. Was it a coincidence or was he guessing ? I turned around and looked at him, he was frowning a bit now, I guessed he was dreaming. I came to sit at the edge of the bed, next to him and watched him. His hands were so beautiful, I wanted to touch his skin but I couldn't of course. He would get cold.

"Bella."

I looked at him, scared as hell, but his eyes were still shut. He was just talking in his sleep. And he was saying my name. He had a smile on his face now. I almost held my hand to caress his face but I didn't. Instead, I just looked at him.

"I don't care about this, Bella," he said.

What did it mean ?? What was it that he didn't care about ? I looked at the DVDs on the desk for a moment and decided that it was time to go home now. I approached his face and inhaled his sweet breath. I had to leave before I do something I'd regret then.

The next morning, I asked Alice if Edward had decided to do something for today. She closed her eyes and searched.

"Mmm…He will go to the lake."

"When ?"

"He's going now," she said.

"Now ?" I bit my lip and thought for a second.

"Why do you want to go ?" Alice asked me.

"Mmm… I just have a bad feeling, I don't like the idea of him alone near that lake."

She nodded but I doubted she could really understand. I took my keys and opened the front door and said : "Thanks Alice."

"No problem," and she winked.

I'll have to hide among the trees of course. I so wanted to tell him yes yesterday but this stupid sparkling-in-the-sun thing was keeping me from doing it. I loved my family for sure but since I met Edward, I wanted to be human so badly, even more than before.

I arrived at the lake around 10 am, it was quiet, only the birds were doing noise while singing. It was really a beautiful place, this lake was really huge, the water was very clear and there were many many trees and plants around it. The air was so pure, I smiled picturing Edward sitting here, contemplating the lake. He was a peaceful person, it immediately showed on his face. I had parked my car far from the lake so he wouldn't see it ; I walked through the trees to make sure I won't be in his field of vision before I knew where he was. I suddenly found him sat at the edge of the lake, he was looking at the water ; the sun was reflecting in his hair, emphasizing the red in his hair. The more I was looking at him, the more I was… in love with him. Yes, that was right, I was in love with him and now I could accept it. Either way, I couldn't fight my feelings so I'd better learn to live with them from now. Whatever Rosalie thought, it won't change anything, but the real matter was to know whether Edward would accept me the way I am or not. Mike was right after all, me and my family and anyone of us looked like freaks ; and it was worse in the sunlight : which human would want one of us ? Yet, even though Edward had been clearly afraid of me the first time we met, he wasn't avoiding me like Mike or any other humans. He even wasn't avoiding me at all. And a part of me was happy about it, that same part wanted to be in his life but the monster in me yearned for his blood, only his'. And there was nothing I could do to stop these two parts that were constantly fighting inside of me.

I hadn't noticed before as I was too busy thinking but the sun was now shining on my forearm. I stared at it for a moment, millions of diamonds were glistening on my arm. It was beautiful for sure but not human at all. I sighed and looked up at Edward and frowned : he wasn't here anymore. How could he have disappeared so silently ? I should have heard him. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. I ran to where he was a few minutes ago, his scent was leading me on the right ; there was also another scent that I didn't know. But it wasn't human or animal. I kept on the trail that was soaked with Edward's scent and used all my senses to try to have a hint indicating me where he could be. I'm pretty sure I would have heard when he got up, but I had been too much in my thoughts and I tended to become like humans. My concentration seems to really be at one place at a time now. I kept looking around but saw nothing and it was almost 10 minutes since I started looking for him. I finally saw his car and quickly noticed that it was empty, I walked to it and tried to open the door, it was locked. I sighed and suddenly heard a noise coming from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw something moving among the plants so I ran and gasped. A vampire was trying to bite Edward, he hadn't seen me coming but the vampire had. He turned to me and I saw his red eyes full of thirst.

"Let him go," I said with the most menacing tone I've ever used before.

The vampire looked at me with surprised eyes and said :

"Excuse-me ? We could share !"

I winced and replied :

"I said : Let him go."

"No," and he approached Edward's neck with his open mouth. I heard Edward moaning of fear.

I ran to the vampire and hit him in the face, he was thrown 16 feet away. I glanced at Edward who was watching me with wary eyes then I approached the vampire and told him :

"Leave and you'd better not come back in the roundabouts."

Then he smiled and ran to me, I didn't move.

"Bella !" I heard Edward shout.

The vampire jumped in the air to reach me but hit an invisible wall instead ; I looked at him with a triumphant smile and raised my eyebrows. He got up, opened his mouth to speak and then just ran away. At vampire pace, of course.

I sighed and turned to face Edward. And what I saw in his eyes surprised me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes : Hey there ! Chapter 7 guys ! Sorry if it's a bit boring but it's like an interlude in the story. Something important will happen in the next chapter, but I still gotta find out what exactly lol**

**Like I said, I have classes everyday so I write as much as I can every night before going to bed but sometimes I'm too tired to have ideas so it may take more than a week for chapter 8 to be added.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites and your alerts :)**

**Karine**

_Chapter 7_ :

I was expecting him to be horrified, even disgusted by what he saw. But there was kindness and amazement in his eyes. We stayed silent for a few seconds, we were just looking at each other. Then, he walked to me and asked :

"What… What are you ?"

"I guess you already know." I looked down.

"Are you… a… vampire ?" His voice was hesitant as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"The guy was one too."

He nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"But why aren't you like him ?"

I shook my head and looked him in the eyes.

"I _am_ like him. In every single way. I just chose to live without killing anyone."

"How do you survive ? You're supposed to drink blood, right ?"

"Animals'."

"All your family is like this, isn't it ?"

I nodded and explained :

"We don't want to be like the others, my father wanted a family, people like him who he could live normally with, so he found me first. I was 17 and dying of leukaemia, my parents died in a train accident several years before. My aunt took me to the hospital in Boston, it was in January 1918. Carlisle turned me 2 days later."

"What was wrong the first time we met ?" he asked me.

"Erm… It wasn't you. It was just me, you have the sweetest blood I've ever smelt. To me, at least."

"What do you mean 'to me' ?"

I was surprised he wasn't already running away. "I mean that every person is different to us. To my family, your blood is nothing more than what they smell everyday but to me… It's like a drug. It doesn't mean I will hurt you though."

"But when we met -"

"I know. But it was the first time. I'm kinda getting used to it now."

"Why did you save me ?" He suddenly asked after a moment. "I mean, the woods the other night and now here… I'm just another human like the others. Why do you mind ?"

He had sat on the ground so I sat next to him and I replied : "I care for you, I tried to reject it at first because I shouldn't have any feelings for you or for any other human. But I do and I can't fight it."

I looked up at him, he looked confused.

"Who told you you shouldn't have feelings for humans ?"

I frowned. "No one… It's just the way it is…"

"Like this war between wolves and vampires ?"

"What ? What do you know about this ?"

"Er… When I went to La Push, I heard stories."

My reaction might have scared him a bit because his eyes were wary now.

"What stories ?" I asked.

"That you mustn't come on the lands of the Quileutes."

I nodded. He was far from knowing the whole story. Suddenly, I really didn't see this one coming, he took a strand of my hair and put it back behind my ear. His skin was so hot on mine, it made me jump a little.

"Your skin is cold," he told me.

"I'm sorry," and I looked down. Of course my damn skin was cold.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"For what ?"

"For being what I am ! A monster !" And I got up and walked a few feet away, not daring to look at him anymore.

I heard his footsteps on the ground. He came in front of me.

"I don't see you as a monster."

I frowned at him. "But aren't you afraid ?"

"I'd lie if I said that I'm not but you're the most fascinating girl I've ever met. You… You certainly don't even realize it but everything you do is special. They way you talk, they way you walk, it almost drives me crazy." He took my hand then. "I don't care you're different."

I shook my head and told him : "You don't care if I'm a monster, a freak ??"

"You're not a monster or a freak."

"What am I to you ?" I asked.

"You're just Bella Cullen. Someone a little different than most people of course but…"

He paused for a moment and added : "But I want to be with you even though."

I looked down at our hands. Could it really go well between him and me ? I couldn't take any chances, not a single one. He put his hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. I couldn't resist and hugged him. Very carefully. He put his chin on my head and held me closer to him.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Then, he said : "Can I ask you something ?"

I looked up at him and replied : "Sure."

"Are all those myths true ? You know, burnt by the sun, the stake in the heart etc…"

I laughed out loud and told him : "Absolutely not. We don't sleep in coffins, we can't be killed unless you tear us apart and burn the pieces, we can't be burnt by the sun either."

"So you can go in the sunlight ?"

I winced and said : "Not exactly."

He frowned and was obviously waiting for an explanation. "I'll show you. Some day, if you want."

He nodded. I suddenly thought about something and it made me laugh.

"What ?" Edward asked me.

"Er… Do you know that you talk while sleeping ?"

"Oh no ! My mom told me this once. It's so… But, how do you know ?"

"I came to see you yesterday night."

"Why ?" He didn't look angry.

I shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"What did I say ?"

"You said my name and, I quote "I don't care about this Bella" – what was it about ? Do you remember ?"

"Er… I don't remember actually."

I smiled at him. "What if we finished this work in Biology ?" I proposed.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me, how did you know I was there ?"

"I'll explain once we're at your house, I promise."

"Ok." He held my hand tighter.

*********

**Edward's POV**

The ride to my house was quiet. I had many questions but I kept them for later. Bella did most of the rest of the work for Biology and I was impressed at how fast she was. That reminded me of what I had seen at the lake.

"Tell me, what did you do when the vampire jumped on you ?"

She stopped writing and looked up at me : "I have a power, I can create this kind of shell around me and people, it protects us. I do this with my mind."

That was pretty impressive, I asked her : "Do the others have powers too ?"

She nodded and replied : "Alice can see the future – that's how I knew you were going to go to the lake today – Jasper can control emotions of the people around him, for example if you're angry, he can calm you down. For Esmée and Carlisle, it's different, I would say their characters are more emphasized as vampires now."

There was something I didn't really get. "But why can Alice see the future, and Jasper control emotions, and you create a shell ?"

"Like I said, this was part of our characters as humans. Alice had visions when she was human, Jasper had such charisma that it had an effect on people and I've always tended to protect the others instead of thinking about me first."

I thought for a while and then asked : "What was wrong with Rosalie the other day at the cafeteria ? Was it about me ?"

Bella winced and then bit her lip before answering.

"Well, she was mad at me. She loves our life right now, she doesn't want to move again. She doesn't trust me." She kept her eyes down.

"What do you mean ?" I asked, puzzled.

"She thinks I could… She thinks it will end badly."

"Like if you… kill me," I said calmly.

She looked up at me and frowned.

"I… I don't understand. You don't seem to bother at all about this." She told me very seriously.

I didn't know what to answer at first. I knew she could kill me right now or anytime but I couldn't believe it. I knew she wouldn't.

"I trust you, you saved me several times.

"It doesn't mean I'm invincible about it. I'm still the most dangerous thing out there, you can't forget that."

"I don't, but like I said, I trust you."

We looked at each other for a while then someone knocked at the door. I frowned and said :

"I'm not expecting anyone, excuse-me."

Bella smiled a bit.

I got up and opened the door, Jessie made me a huge smile as soon as she saw me.

"Hi Edward ! I though I would pass by for a few minutes."

"Hi Jessie, it's nice of you but I'm busy for now."

"Yeah, I saw the car."

I knew she wanted to say the "damn car" instead of just saying "car". She stayed in front of me for a moment and finally said : "Well, I'll see you another time." Her voice was cold and I disliked it.

"Sure, say hi to Billy for me."

She nodded and ran back to her moto.

I sighed and closed the door. Bella was looking at me with a weird look on her face. I sat back next to her. She took my hand and asked me :

"Is there something wrong Edward ?"

"Er, no, no. Her tone was just a little cold. She's the girl I saw yesterday at the beach."

"Oh. Is she the one who told you about us ?"

I nodded. And then my stomach growled. It always embarrassed me when it did this, Bella laughed a bit and looked at the clock.

"It's already 1.30, you should eat." She smiled at me.

I got up and said : "Yes, I think my Mom left some pizza in the fridge."

I took the pizza off the fridge, cut a piece of it and put it in a plate. Then I put the plate on the microwave and the pizza back in the fridge. I felt Bella's eyes on me. After a minute, the microwave rang and I put the plate at my seat. Bella made a disgusted face.

"What ?" I said, laughing, "It's awesome."

She looked even more disgusted.

"What did you like as a human ?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth and shut it immediately. "I can't remember…" She said.

"At all ?" I said while chewing.

She shook her head. "I can't remember the small things like this actually."

"Are you staying tonight ?" I asked her.

"I'll be here," she replied, nodding.

I smiled at her.

We spent the afternoon talking about each other. She asked me several things about my childhood, my friends in Phoenix, my favourite movies and singers. And I asked her to tell me about her last 80 years. That was so interesting, so fascinating. She had travelled everywhere, had seen the two world wars and so many changes happening in our world. Her story fascinated me completely. Then, around 6 she looked at the clock and asked me :

"What time do you want me to come back ?"

"9 will be ok," I smiled at her and caressed her hair.

"Alright," she said and then she caressed my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A's note : I know what you're all thinking and I'm really sorry. But I just didn't have the motivation anymore to carry on this fan fiction but now that I saw Eclipse, inspiration and motivation came back suddenly. So here is chapter 8. I really had no idea it would turn out like this when I began writing it again, I hope you'll all like it :)**

**Karine**

_Chapter 8_ :

When I came back at Edward's, I noticed that his mother was doing the dishes and that she was singing at the same time. I could tell by just looking at her that she was happy, certainly because Edward came to live with her. Even though she seemed pretty independent and solitary, she was very glad her son was here now.

I silently climbed the wall and in the room directly since the window was open. Edward was putting some books in his shelf, he hadn't hear me coming in and jumped a little when he turned around.

"Sorry," I said, wincing. His heart was beating faster.

"I didn't hear you, that's all," he replied with a smile on his face.

I sat on his bed and crossed my legs, he put the last book in the shelf and sat next to me. He took my hand.

"What do you do at night usually ? Apart from coming here," he said laughing at his last words.

"I read or I also spend time with Alice, she particularly likes to try the clothes she buys and I'm her guinea pig, kinda," I smiled at him and I added : "Or I 'travel'," gesturing quotation marks as I said 'travel'.

He frowned and asked me : "What do you mean by 'travel' ?"

"Well, we can run very fast. Really. So I enjoy seeing new cities, new landscapes, you know. I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Where have you been already ?" he asked me, his eyes were really curious.

"Um… California, New-York, South America…"

"And you only go at night, I mean in California and South America ?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have no other choice."

"When could I see you in the sunlight ?" he suddenly asked me.

I shrugged. "This weekend if you want. We could go back to the lake."

He nodded and said : "But won't there be any vampires again ?"

I shook my head and reassured him : "No, don't worry. There aren't so many vampires on Earth actually."

"Oh," he simply replied.

Then, we watched TV a little, we watched Bones, it was the episode when Booth fakes his own death **(A's note : I absolutely loved this episode, it was so funny ha ha !)**

I was in his arms, he was caressing my hair all the while we watched the show ; it felt so good to feel loved and to feel love for someone, especially Edward. No one had ever attracted me for 80 years and here he was now. And while we were watching TV, I promised myself I will do anything to keep him safe, I would be ready to risk it all for him. Only for him. It felt like my heart was alive again.

Finally the episode ended. He went in the bathroom for 5 minutes and came back. I noticed he had a T-shirt on. We both went under the covers and he held me tight.

"Im sorry, my skin is cold." I was wearing jeans and a thick blue shirt but he could certainly feel the cold.

"It's ok," I don't mind," he replied, putting his lips on the top of my head.

After a few moments, I could tell he was sleeping, his heartbeat was slower and so was his breathing. I stayed still for a few hours, only listening to his heart but then he began to mumble. I moved very carefully and leant on my right elbow to look at him, his face was very peaceful. I waited for him to talk but he remained silent for a few seconds. Then, he just said "Bella" and didn't say anything else until he awoke.

I ran my fingers through his hair saying : "Hi, how are you ?"

"I'm ok, thanks." He stretched and yawned : "Sorry," he said.

I laughed a bit and caressed his cheek. He sat and asked me : "Did I say anything last night ?"

"You only said my name. Once."

He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Breakfast time," I told him.

"Yes," and he got up. I hugged him and told him :

"I'm gonna change my clothes, I'll be back in 5 minutes precisely."

He looked disappointed for a second but smiled when he heard '5 minutes'. He nodded while caressing my hair. I stood on my toes, took his face in my hands and gave him a quick kiss. He looked a bit surprised but happy at the same time, I ran to the window, quickly checked if no one could see me, jumped down and then ran home.

When I arrived, I went directly to my room and saw tiny Alice on my bed. She looked worried. I frowned and asked her while looking for new clothes : "What's wrong Alice ?"

"Rosalie's preparing something toward Edward, I don't know what yet but I'm gonna talk to Carlisle about it."

I took my clothes, put them on the bed next to Alice, undressed and put the clothes on.

"What the hell's wrong with her, damn it ! Look, I don't have time for now, I told Edward I…"

She got up and put her arms on my shoulders : "I know ! Just go Bella, I take care of everything, don't worry."

I nodded, told her 'thanks' and ran back to Edward's.

He was in the kitchen, getting his breakfast ready : pancakes and milk. I sat down on a chair, next to his seat. He brought his meal on the table and asked me : "Are you ok ? You look worried."

"I'm fine," I smiled at him.

He shook his head while biting a pancake. "What ?" I asked him.

He swallowed and then told me : "I know there's something wrong."

Right, he was very perceptive. I decided he deserved to know. I cleared my throat though I didn't need it, it was kind of a reflex.

"Ok, er…, Rosalie doesn't really agree – well, not at all actually – about you and me. She thinks I'll… do something that could damage our family. The rest of my family supports me, almost everyone actually, Emmett is with Rosalie of course and I think Jasper agrees with her but he won't do anything that could hurt Alice."

He drank milk and then said : "I wouldn't want to be a pain for you and your family."

I put my hand on his arm and told him : "You're absolutely not a pain and I don't care if Rosalie and Jasper don't agree with me. They don't have the right to choose for me."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "So what is gonna happen now ? Is it really serious ?"

I looked at the table and told him : "I don't know, Alice doesn't know what she's going to do so I can't tell for now."

He suddenly looked paler than usual, I took his hand : "Edward ?"

He took a deep breath and asked me : "What do you mean 'what she's going to do' ?

"I… She could… Well, whatever, you have to know I won't let anyone hurt you, there's no way I'd let her touch you. You don't have to be afraid."

He nodded but he was still afraid, his heart was beating quite quickly. "She wants to kill me."

That wasn't a question. I didn't reply but he understood that he was right. He put the rest of the pancake on the table and pushed the glass of milk away from him.

"I'm sorry," I told him. It was pathetic but that was the only thing I could tell him. I caressed his hair and he held my hand.

"I trust you," he simply told me.

I nodded and said : "Of course, you can. I'll never let anything hurt you Edward."

He approached his face from mine and I immediately understood where it would lead us. This won't be like the little kiss I gave him this morning and to be honest, I didn't know if it wasn't too soon for it. He was just a few inches from me now and I could feel his sweet breath on my face, I suddenly got up and went to the corner of the room. He looked lost for a moment and then got it.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, looking down.

"I need time, that's it." I told him.

His face looked hurt and I immediately hated myself. Again. I came back to my seat, next to him and put my hand on his cheek. He shook his head a bit and said :

"I didn't mean to… I thought it was okay…"

"It's just that you took me by surprise, if I had expected it, it would've been okay." I smiled at him.

He hesitated for a second and whispered : "Can I try again ?"

"Now ?"

He nodded. And I nodded back. He took my face in his hands and approached his to mine very slowly, he stopped a few inches before my lips and I took a little breath. It was okay, I could stand it. I closed my eyes and put my lips on his. The warmth of his lips was overwhelming already, he gently kissed me but I could feel he wasn't confident of himself : he was certainly dreading my reaction. So I got closer to his body and ran my fingers through his hair. This time I was the one doing the unexpected and he stiffened a little bit until he relaxed and held me tight against him. I finally broke the kiss, feeling that I wanted more. He was out of breath now. He kissed me on the cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Was that okay ?" he softly asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, we have to take it slow though"

"No problem."

"You know, you really don't have to worry about Rosalie, I'll take-" And I suddenly stopped talking.

Edward looked worried and said : "What's wrong Bella ?"

"She's here." I got up and ran at the door, it suddenly crashed down on me.

I quickly got up while I told Edward to run but Rosalie was faster than me and was behind him all of a sudden, he couldn't escape at all now.

She laughed out loud and said, her eyes hungry : "So what do you think of that huh ?"

"What the fuck you're doing Rosalie ? Where are the others ?"

"On their way, I suppose, but I have enough time."

I didn't dare approaching for she could kill Edward. I couldn't understand why she was doing this, she was actually breaking our family acting this way.

"Wait, wait, wait, we gotta talk. You can't just pop out of nowhere like this, threatening him, we can talk god damn it !"

"Talk ? We've already talked and you're not willing to change your mind so I got no choice"

Suddenly, the rest of my family was in the room. Edward was looking at me, fear in his eyes, and he began to open his mouth so to speak, I shook my head to him. He closed it.

I turned to Carlisle and told him : "Please do something, only you can make her under-" But I didn't have time to end my sentence, Edward was screaming already. I quickly turned my head to him and immediately smelled his sweet blood, it was running on his neck. My anger won over my hunger, without even thinking I jumped on Rosalie and we both went through the wall. Immediately, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Esme separated us before we killed each other. And then I heard Edward screaming even louder, Jasper had bit him too and was heavily drinking his blood now. I immediately threw Jasper out the window and knelt near Edward, it was hard to try to resist to taste his blood but I managed to somehow. I couldn't stop shouting his name.

"Isabella, honey, there's nothing we can do, it's too late now," Carlisle said.

"But I had just promised I would protect him from this bitch ! I had promised, you understand ?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and hugged me : "I know Bella and I'm sorry, we're all sorry but she fooled Alice deciding she would go and talk to you. No one could knew, no one. You're not responsible."

"I am. And now all I wanna do is destroy her."

Esme knelt next to me : "Please listen to me. It wouldn't change anything. Edward needs you, he's going to need you deeply. So stay close to him. We're taking care of Rosalie and Jasper, go home with him."

I shook my head : "I won't be going home anymore until she still is a part of our family. She doesn't belong with us, she killed a human and you're accepting this ? Fine, goodbye."

I took Edward in my arms and ran very far away from them. They let me go.

I knew Edward would crave for blood more than anything else, I perfectly knew it, but I wanted to stay with him even though he may not give a damn about me from now. I had nothing to lose now, Rosalie had destroyed everything I hoped for and I hated her more than anything else ; the only reason keeping me from harming her was in front of me right now. He was calm, the worst was over, he would open his new eyes in a few moments ; and he would hate me. Hate me for not being able to keep my promise, for not being able to protect him from Rosalie. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, his were open too, I immediately ran to him.

"Edward, how do you feel ?" I said, looking into his red eyes.

"I'm… better. What happened ?", his voice was a bit confused.

"Rosalie attacked you while we were talking, I'm sorry, I should've…"

"I'm hungry, very hungry"

"I brought you a few animals if you want," I said, hoping he would agree with this diet.

He got up and replied coldly : "I don't want animal blood Bella."

"Edward, listen, you can't do this please. Remember who you are."

He laughed out loud : "But I'm not myself anymore now right ? So let me go."

"No."

He walked to me and repeated : "Let. Me. Go"

"No Edward, I can't let you do this."

"Oh really ?"

He suddenly escaped and I followed him though I knew I'd be unable to keep his newborn pace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A's notes : Hey there :) Thanks for your reviews on chapter 8 ! I hope you'll appreciate this one too, don't hesitate to review ! Chapter 10 will be the last.**

**Karine**

_Chapter 9_ :

In spite of him running much faster than me, I managed to follow him. It was a sunny day again : he wouldn't go far and would have to stop in a few seconds. Suddenly, he did so and I came next to him. He looked sad.

"You'll have to wait, if you want to kill a human, the sun will be shining today," I said ironically.

He looked at me for a long time and eventually asked me : " How did you do ?"

His voice was back to normal, it reassured me. I took his hands in mine and said : "I had Carlisle who taught me that I could be someone else than a vicious creature. Contrary to the vampires you see on tv or in the books, we do have a conscience, we can still feel emotions like love or fear. You may not feel like that right now because of the thirst but it won't last Edward. I'll always be there, and one day you'll remember what it was like to be the two of us, you'll remember what we said to each other 2 days ago…"

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes, I was too ashamed of myself. He took a deep breath, caressed my cheek and said : "I do remember, but it's just that I can't control this thirst. It's burning inside of me Bella. And it's terribly painful, if I hadn't any feelings for you I would destroy all the town now."

"You'd hurt your mom ?"

He suddenly frowned, puzzled by my unexpected question. "I… I couldn't do that…"

I smiled and replied : "You see, that's what I'm talking about Edward. You can't tell yourself 'Okay, I'm going to kill this person but not this one for she's my mother' You can't judge who has to die and who hasn't to."

He silently nodded, deeply thinking for a few seconds. Now, I could only hope he would listen to me and try to let me help him during those first months, I was ready to do anything for him. I owed him that.

"Okay, I want your help. I _need_ your help."

"I'm here, forever." He smiled and I kissed him.

"I'll go with the animal blood," he said smiling.

"I have to show you how to hunt then, it's not complicated, you'll see," I replied.

He seemed to hesitate for a second so I asked him what was wrong. "What about Rosalie ?" he said, his eyes worried.

"We'll take care of this later, you have to drink for now." I took him deeper in the woods.

**Narrator's POV**** - flashback** : Angela was just passing by the street when she had heard the screams. Real loud screams. Coming from Edward's house. She had jumped a little, suddenly taken out of her thoughts about the Maths class, had stopped in front of the house and had come into Edward's yard to see what was going on, she already had her cell in her hand, just in case. But after hiding behind a bush, she quickly got that the police or the firemen wouldn't help at all unfortunately. She had caught sight of Rosalie behind Edward, holding his neck with her right hand and then she had seen Bella, looking terrified, talking to Mr Cullen. Then, without even having the time to understand the process of the action, Rosalie had _bit _Edward. On the neck and now blood was flowing from the wound. Then Bella had crashed on Rosalie and they both had destroyed the wall behind Rosalie, and finally before running like hell, Angela had seen Jasper jumping on Edward and biting him too. That's when she had begun to run. At this very moment, she hadn't known where to run to but she knew she could only run. Far away from the Cullens.

Carlisle tried to stay calm, he had told Rosalie he wanted to talk to her face to face, without no one around to bother them. He didn't really know where to begin but he had to.

"Rosalie, you know Esme and I appreciate you like our own daughter, we've always been here for you. And we know you love us too. But what you did is in complete opposition to our principles, to what Esme and I taught you. And we're deeply hurt by this situation. I know that you've never really liked Bella and that you loved the life you had but it wasn't a reason to let us go. Because that's what you did by biting Edward, you all let us go. Cowardly. And we can't accept this."

Rosalie was quietly listening, without saying a word. She knew Carlisle was right, she looked up at him and told him : "Emmett and I are leaving. I think you don't want me in the family anymore now. I won't cause trouble anymore."

"To be honest, I think it's the best you can do for now. But you'll always be a part of the family, so you can always come back to us, no matter what Bella thinks. You're our child."

Rosalie got up, thanked Carlisle and got out of their house.

Once Rosalie and Emmett left, Alice came into the room. "Bella's with Edward, things are going well, they're hunting. Bella managed to convince him he had to learn not to kill humans. They're gonna be fine."

Carlisle smiled and told her it was good news. But he was worried about Bella. "Alice, isn't Bella going to do something about Rosalie ?"

She shook her head quickly and said : "Nope, she's entirely focused on Edward. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come back before the sun sets."

"Thank you Alice, how's Jasper ?"

Alice winced. "He's resenting himself though I can't stop telling him it's not his fault. I don't really know what to do actually."

"Maybe I could talk to him ?" Carlisle proposed.

"No, I think he needs to be alone actually," Alice replied, the pain in her voice.

"But he's going to be okay ?"

"Yes."

"Good," Carlisle repeated. "I trust you, you'll know how to make him feel better. Besides, that's a pity he can't control his own emotions."

Alice couldn't agree more with that. "Do you think Rosalie will come back ?"

Carlisle nodded and said : "I think so. She may not always be of the generous kind but she loves us, and she knows she hurt us. I think Emmett will talk to her someday. We have to be patient."

Alice nodded and disappeared off the room.

Angela was quieter today, she was reaching school by now and she was thinking and thinking again and again about what she had just witnessed 2 days ago. A part of herself wanted to check on Edward, to know if he was still alive, but another part of herself told her to stay away and to speak. What to do ? The others would think she's crazy, of course everyone thought the Cullens were freaks, but vampires ? Right. And Buffy and Faith are coming to Forks. She couldn't believe it herself, she was the rational kind of girl that only believed in what she saw. But she saw them. She knew.

As she glimpsed her friends in the parking lot, she decided to wait. She'll pass by Edward's house tonight and she'll see whether he's home or not, then she'll wait until he comes to school. If he came to school. If he physically becomes like the Cullens, she would be sure.

Edward was incredibly fast to learn new things and to locate his preys. I was really amazed by him and he was happy he could resist human scent. After feeding on a tenth animal, he came to me and said : "I think I'm doing good right ?"

"You're doing great !" I replied, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks to you," he added, caressing my hair.

"That's right but that's mainly because of you, if you didn't want it, you couldn't do it," I gently replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said smiling.

He was about to kiss me when he suddenly stiffened. "What ?"

"My mom, what am I going to do ?"

"I think the best is for you to pretend you're missing." He cringed. "Look, I know it's horrible, I really do, but if you wanna protect her, that's the only way. You can't tell her about us."

"Is there a serious reason why ?" he asked, his eyes curious and wary.

"The Volturi. I'll explain everything to you at home alright ?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's go."

"You don't need another…"

"For now, it's okay." His eyes were still bright red but I wasn't surprised. I was wondering what his reaction will be when he sees himself in a mirror. And we still had so many things to tell each other.

As soon as the bell rang, Angela quickly exited the room. She actually couldn't wait to pass by Edward's house, she almost ran on her way but didn't want to be noticed. So she tried hard to walk normally and she didn't need to be close to the house to see the police lights ; Edward's mother was in front of the house, a tissue in her hand, tears falling down her face. The chief police was taking notes and now he was talking to her quietly. Angela carried on walking until she was in front of the house, there she talked to a policeman :

"Excuse me, what… what happened ?"

The man cleared his throat and asked Angela : "You know Edward Masen ?"

Angela nodded and said : "A bit yeah, he hangs out with us at school."

"Well, he's been missing for 2 days now. One morning he disappeared in thin air. I'm pretty sure he just ran away to a friend or something, that's what teenagers are about right ? Fleeing and friends." He shook his head.

'Alright' Angela thought, what kind of policeman was that ? She said : "What does his mother say ?"

"That she left for work on Monday and that Edward was in his bed, still sleeping." When she came back in the evening, he just wasn't there and his breakfast was still on the kitchen table."

"It sounds weird, why would he run away this way ?"

"To pretend he's been kidnapped."

Sure. Angela decided she had enough of this man, thanked him and left. Apparently, there were no traces of blood anywhere and Edward never came back home, this didn't prove he was dead. Like it didn't prove he wasn't. Should she talk about this to someone ? But who ? Jessica would tell the whole world about it, Mike would laugh at her, Eric would do so too… She had no one. The only thing she could do was investigate on her own. And that's what she decided to do.

Alice was talking with Jasper about what had happened when suddenly she had a vision. It lasted around 10 seconds. When it was over, Jasper asked her : "What'd you see ?"

"Angela… She saw us. She saw what happened at Edward's house !"

Jasper made a worried face and told Alice they had to tell Carlisle. They all knew the consequences of this new fact. The Volturi didn't accept humans knowing about vampires, they had to be killed or they had to be changed. And they will know very quickly that Angela knows about vampires and they will come here in Forks to make a decision about her. They had to hurry. Carlisle was about to leave for the hospital when Alice called him.

"Carlisle, wait ! We have to talk to you. I had a vision, Angela Weber saw everything at Edward's house, she was just passing by his house and she heard his screams."

Carlisle's look became grave and firm. He asked : "What about the Volturi ?"

"They don't know yet. If we hurry, they won't come."

"What do you mean 'if we hurry' ?"

"We have to talk to Angela, we have to do something, you know it."

Carlisle nodded and said : "Yeah I know but how are we going to approach her after what she saw ? She must be very scared of us now."

"I think I have an idea. I'll go to her place when her mother's there, she couldn't say anything in front of her mother."

"Go now," Carlisle says. "Hurry."

Before walking through the door, Alice turned around and said to Carlisle : "We can't let them kill her."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. The choice will be difficult to make.

Edward and I were finally home and what we found wasn't joyful. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were in the living-room, looking very tense. I had never seen them like this before. They all greeted Edward warmly though.

"Edward, I know this may be a bit disturbing but we are here to help you with that," Esme said.

"Thanks a lot, and yeah it is disturbing indeed."

"But we have more serious problems right now," Carlisle said with a firm tone. "Angela Weber saw us the other day, she knows. Alice went to her place to talk to her, we're going to have to make a choice. Very quickly."

I stiffened. Edward first, now Angela. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett ?" I asked.

"They left," Jasper said. "But they'll come back."

Edward looked down.

"The Volturi know about Angela ?"

"They will, very soon, if it's not already done," Carlisle replied.

"Who are the Volturi ?" Edward asked curiously.

"A powerful family of vampires that reigns over us, they're always making sure our secret is kept which means that if a human knows about our existence, he has to be killed or changed into one of us."

Edward eventually got it. "So we have to make a decision for Angela ?"

Carlisle nodded twice. "Yeah, I hope Alice could bring her home. This would be simpler."

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to think. This was getting out of control. I decided to break this awful silence : "Okay, while we're waiting, could we talk about Edward ?"

"Edward is part of the family now Bella since he's with you," Esme said smiling. "You both don't have to worry about anything."

"Thanks Mam," Edward said. Esme smiled back.

Alice knocked at the door, wishing Angela's mother would open it. The door opened a few seconds later and Alice was relieved to see it was her mother indeed.

"Hello Mrs Weber, I'm Alice Cullen, one of Angela's friend. Is she here ?"

Angela's mother hesitated a bit, certainly surprised by Alice's politeness after all she heard about the Cullen family. "Er… Yeah sure come in Alice. Angela's in her room."

"Good, is it upstairs ?" Alice asked.

"Yes, the door with the flower on it," Mrs Weber replied while going back to the living-room.

"Thank you," said Alice before going upstairs.

Alice didn't knock before coming in and immediately put her hand on Angela's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Listen, Angela, I'm not here to hurt you okay ?"

They both look at each other and after a moment, Angela nodded. "I just want to talk about what you saw. You have to promise me not to scream." She nodded again.

Alice put her hand off Angela's mouth and said : "Listen, I know you know about us."

Angela sat down on her bed and nodded : "You guys are… You really are vampires ?"

"Yes but usually, we don't hurt people. When we met Carlisle, he offered us a family and a new way of life. Only, what happened with Rosalie and Edward wasn't supposed to happen."

"Is he…" Angela didn't finish her sentence.

"No, he's like us now."

"What happened with Rosalie ? Why did she do that ?"

"I'll explain later, I don't have time for now. You have to come with me please, it's very serious."

"Why ? Where ?"

"At my house. Our kind is governed by one invincible family, the Volturi, and their first goal is to make sure than no human knows about us. The problem is that you know and you're still human. I'm going to be very frank with you, you have two choices : either you become one of us, either the Volturi will kill you because they'll never be sure you won't say anything as a human."

She looked horrified and terrified at the same time. "Where are the Volturi ?"

"In Italy but they'll come very soon. Angela, listen, we have to change you before they come."

"Change me ? Into a vampire ?" She whispered. "But what about my mom ? My life ?"

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm really sorry but you'll have to make a choice from now."

It didn't take her long to decide, she didn't want to die. But what would be worst for her mother ? Dying or disappearing ?

"I could never see my mother anymore ?" Angela asked, tears in her eyes.

"If you become one of us, we could still find a way. We'll all be here to help you Angela. You're one of Edward's friends right ?"

She nodded, took a deep breath and said : "Okay, I've decided, I go with you."

"Right, you made the good choice." Alice then put Angela on her back, told her to trust her, jumped off the window and ran to the Cullen's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A's note : Hey guys, here is the final chapter of Bella's Twilight ! It's very short but it's done on purpose since I'll write something about Angela's transformation a little later. Thank you again for adding this story to your faves and for adding me in your favorite authors list ;)**

**Karine**

_Chapter 10_ :

Jane and her following were walking slowly towards the Cullen's house. She took off her hoodie as she opened the main door, I was sure she could feel we were tense because of Alice not still not coming back. The Volturi were quick to make decisions and we had no time right now. They all stopped in front of us and Jane smiled at Edward : "Good you're changed Edward. It would've been a waste to have to kill you my dear."

"Why ?" I asked.

"Because his power can be of great use for our family," she replied staring at me. "You could have a great future coming with us you know," she told Edward.

He looked at me with wary eyes and replied to Jane : "No thanks, I'm sure this life with the Cullens will suit me."

Jane shrugged. "Idiot."

I glared at her. "A problem Isabella ?"

"Not at all Jane, not at all." I quickly replied with the same tone.

"Fine." She turned to Carlisle. "Where is your little medium ? And where's the human girl ?"

Suddenly, Alice appeared with Angela on her back. "We're here. Hello Jane."

"Hello Alice. Good to see you."

Alice nodded as she put Angela on her feet. She seemed completely lost and terrified by Jane. "Who are you ?"

Jane glared at Angela and cried : "Who are _you_ to allow yourself to ask me a question ?" And then Angela suddenly fell on the ground, torn by the pain.

"Stop it !" Esme shouted. "She can't guess who you are."

After a few seconds, Jane loosened her grip on Angela's mind. "What are you planning on doing about her ?" I helped Angela to get on her feet.

"We're going to change her, she agrees. We'll take complete responsibility of her."

Jane nodded. "I wonder if she has a power too. Do it now."

Alice winced. "We thought that she might prefer-"

"I said : Do it now."

Alice glanced at Carlisle and he nodded. "Fine Jane. But can you at least permit that I do it in another room ?"

She took a deep breath and agreed. Carlisle took Angela by the arm and led her to a room upstairs. Edward held my hand tighter. I looked at him.

"Why does she want it to happen now ?" Angela asked Carlisle, her heart beating fast.

"She doesn't want to have to come here again to check if you're still human, and she also wants to make sure it's done."

Angela nodded. "Is it going to hurt ? Is it like in the movies ? You'll bite my neck ?"

Carlisle smiled and replied gently : "I don't have to bite your neck, I can bite your hand or whatever. But it will hurt. A lot. For 2 or 3 days. And then the pain will stop and you'll be a vampire."

"Why is it so long ?"

"Because the venom I'll transfer in your body takes quite a long time to impregnate all of your cells. I can give you some morphine to calm the pain though."

"Alright. Do it."

"Don't you have any other questions ?"

She thought for a moment and finally asked : "Will you all be there when I wake up ?"

"Yes don't worry, we'll take care of you Angela."

She nodded, closed her eyes and stretched her arm towards Carlisle.

I could hear Carlisle's teeth sink into Angela's skin. And then we heard the shouts. Terrible shouts of pain. Then I heard that Carlisle was running, he opened a closet, took what sounded like a packed syringe and a little bottle of morphine. I doubted it could work but it was worth trying. A few seconds later, he came downstairs and said to Jane : "Do you need to go and check ?"

"No, reading your mind is enough. You'll welcome her for me."

"Sure Jane. Don't forget the door's always opened for you and the others. Say hi to Aro for me."

"I'll do it," she said smiling. "Goodbye." And they left.

Edward sighed. "They're impressive."

I laughed. "Aren't they ? But they can be fair sometimes, if you don't provoke them."

"Should we go see Angela or should we wait ?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"The morphine I gave her calmed her down a bit so I think you can go," he replied.

"I'll go with you," I said smiling to him.

We went upstairs and stayed near Angela until she awakes. I brought blood to Edward from time to time. And kept some aside for Angela. I secretly hoped she would fit with our way of life.


	11. Angela

**A's notes : Hey there, this is it ! The very end of Bella's Twilight. From Angela's POV. Basically, she's just reflecting on her life and her future as a vampire. Tell me what you think. And I won't write any sequel, I'm really done with Bella's Twilight :) I wanna write something different now.  
**

**Karine**

The pain was worse than anything I had ever experienced before. Like every human, I already underwent many kinds of physical pain like hitting your elbow, having soap in your eye or biting your tongue while chewing. But this was taking my breath away so badly I couldn't even breathe properly now, I felt my vocal cords vibrate but I couldn't hear the screams for I was too numb. Why was it so painful ? _Why_ did it have to be this way to become a vampire ? Was it a kind of price to pay ? I remember wanting to move, to run but Mr Cullen was holding me tight, he attached me to a hospital bed so I couldn't hurt myself running, he disappeared and came back then.

I saw him injecting something in my veins and he told me "It's morphine, it may calm you down a little". But I felt a little wasn't enough. I couldn't guess what could make this suffering go away, it was so powerful. Then, slowly, gradually, the pain faded away very lightly but it was already a wonderful and peaceful feeling ; I managed to close my eyes and not move an inch. If I just moved my eyes, the pain was worse. So I remained absolutely still except for breathing.

Sometimes I heard them coming to see me but I knew Edward and Bella were always there. I thought about my life so far and I could say that I actually had a good one : I had a happy and peaceful childhood, spending time with my friends, my cousins, I always had good results at school and I knew what I wanted to do with my life… At least while being human.

Meeting Bella indirectly led me to this state I'm now, waiting for the transformation to be over. I've always been the kind of rational person that believes in science, things that could be explained scientifically and all I believed in just collapsed the second I saw Rosalie bite Edward. But in the end, aren't vampires more than mythological creatures, more than urban legends, more than a reflection of human's evil side ? Aren't they a different kind of humans at the end of the day ? In between humankind and animals, they're humans who feed differently, who live differently. They don't have to kill humans, they can choose what path they want to take, just like everyone else actually. Vampires like the Cullens are misunderstood, they scare people and they make them stay away from them though they harm no one. Except for Rosalie of course. But the others aren't like this.

What path will I choose ? "Normal" life with the Cullens or destruction and freedom ? Added to loneliness. Will I be the same person ? Won't I lose my personality ? My values ? For blood. Right now, this thought makes me sick. Blood is the symbol of life, death, love and power. Blood brings both humans and vampires life, but it can also conveys death ; you can seal you destiny symbolically by blood. A few days ago, blood was just a simple liquid running through our veins, made of red blood and white blood cells, water and oxygen. Now it's different. Blood is to be my synonym of survival, the result of a complex transformation in which blood would not be useful for my cells but to appease my hunger.

And, as surprising as it might sound, I accepted this new life ahead of me : A life made of blood for only food, an existence of youth and eternity. And I wasn't left alone at least, the Cullens were there to help me but the Volturi puzzled me a lot, I didn't really understand their goal, this desire to govern over every vampires. Wasn't there a point at the end of the day ? How did those vampires enjoy life ?

Then I thought about Eric, Jessica, Mike and my other friends. How to explain to them without hurting them ? Will I ever see them again ? Will I find somebody to be with for eternity ? Eventually, I couldn't end up alone forever right ?


End file.
